


I Have You

by tulipsinflowers



Series: Ellie “Angry Lesbian” Williams [3]
Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Because We All Need It, F/F, Fluff, its good for the soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulipsinflowers/pseuds/tulipsinflowers
Summary: ellie and reader have a moment
Relationships: Ellie Williams/reader
Series: Ellie “Angry Lesbian” Williams [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1506317
Kudos: 61





	I Have You

“Hey Ellie?”

She hummed in response as she played with your hair.

“Imagine if we were born waaay before the outbreak. You know, being normal and all.”

“Yeah?”

“Could you imagine us? Having our own place, kissing each other goodbye as we’d rush out the door to go to work.”

You sighed, “I would’ve loved to work in a hospital. Be a nurse, or a surgeon maybe.”

You pinched at Ellie’s shirt, now focusing on the sound of her heartbeat. How the wind rocked you both gently on the hammock that was somehow still holding the both of you.

“That would’ve been nice. Simpler times. Not having to worry about infected. Just two gals walking down the street, hand in hand, slurping on our coffee as we walk to the park for our makeshift date.”

You laughed and hugged her. Your face now in the nook of her neck. You closed your eyes and felt as Ellie leaned back and kissed your forehead tenderly.

“But I guess for now, we’ll just have to be happy with what we have. We have our own house, with two dogs who steal our food, and we have sheep and horses. We’re fine. I have you.”

You looked up at her and smiled, kissing her and rubbing your nose against hers, “And I have you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because my heart needs it and so do you guys. also super short but i promise i’ll be writing more <3


End file.
